ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Scoleri Brothers
Which is which? Which one's Tony? And what's the source with their first names? 20:24, 4 March 2009 (UTC) Good question Spookcentral says "Although not stated in the film, the Scoleri Borthers are Nunzio Scoleri (the fat one) and Tony Scoleri (the skinny one)". Its also stated at wikipedia(tho I don't care to admit it lol). Devilmanozzy 20:47, 4 March 2009 (UTC) The Age Question says he (judge)gave them the chair in 48 but came back as ghosts in 89 making the judge like 80 something at the very least watch the movie he looks no more than 50 at the most! User:Lopan122 Search and you will find 3 to 4 pages on google agreeing. Not sure what else to say, Ghostbusters II lacks in pages on the net. If you have information that says otherwise on either a web site or something you can scan, I'll fix it up. As for the simple he looks to young thing......1948 to 1989 is 41 years and more than likely the judge looks to be 65 to 70 which would mean he sent them to the chair between age of 25 to 30. Devilmanozzy 17:26, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Judge's Age A lot of judges, before they got on the bench, were prosecutors. It could be that he meant that he was the prosecutor in their murder case before becoming a judge. That math makes sense. He could have been a young DA in '48. It's possible he could have been 25 in 1948 and is now 66. Rumor? The Scoleri Brothers were rumored to appear in the Ghostbusters game, but they didn't. The game's article even used to say they would appear in the game. I can't believe all of us assumed that they would appear in the game. SonofSamhain 06:51, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Classification While I'm 99% sure the Scoleri Brothers are Class 4's (Full Torso Floating Manifestations or Animating Specters depending on what sources you use), I thought I'd put it up to a vote, first. They were human beings and were identified by Wexler, hence Class 4. Mrmichaelt 09:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Well The Ghostbusters are aware who they are in the scene. So Yeah. My question has always been, should we split the article in two? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:50, December 14, 2010 (UTC) ::That I'm not so sure about. In at least my mind, there's a remote chance this pair could be in some ecto symbiosis, that is one can't exist without the other. Such as in real life, they committed those murders together I assume. Or pragmatically, the wikia doesn't have characters like the Mean Green Teen Machine split up but Arzun and Tolay are, as are the Grungy family. I'm leaning towards we should split the Scoleri Brothers up into two articles. Mrmichaelt 10:16, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Ha, well, figured that one out. And oddly, now against splitting of article. Mrmichaelt 08:01, October 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Changed my mind about the classification. There is no canon source so I'm removing the Class 4 classification. Under normal circumstances, they are Class 4's by the GBI scale but since their manifestation was exacerbated by the Pyschomagnotheric Slime, their classification might have been different (see ghosts in The Video Game or in IDW Comics). Mrmichaelt (talk) 05:42, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm unsure what the problem is. Their identities are established by someone who knew them when they were alive, and although they're quite bestial in appearance and behavior, they have clear human motivations (i.e. kill and wreak havoc for revenge). Isn't this enough to make them Class 4s regardless of how they manifested? Because if it isn't, then what are we saying? That they're not the real Scoleri Brothers, but "ghost copies" of them? Because that doesn't quite make sense. Kooshmeister (talk) 22:39, October 25, 2014 (UTC) ::::::As for the manner in which they manifest if they are the real Scoleri Brothers, the game indicates mood slime can be used as a gateway to the spirit realm. Easy. Kooshmeister (talk) 22:45, October 25, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I'll say this and let it sit a bit. I have had serious regrets about noting Classes at all. While it may seem as clear as glass, many times they get them wrong, or simply put are not on the same page. Even the GB:RPG isn't the most clear on the classes. The video game got it wrong many times, so really where do they get defined as is debatable. The wiki is trying to be based on facts. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:34, October 26, 2014 (UTC)